This invention relates to a system of assembling rigid panels in spaced apart relationship to securely hold poured concrete and reinforcing materials therebetween while the reinforced concrete hardens. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,068 issued Sep. 25, 2001 and 5,649,401 issued Jul. 22, 1997, both to the applicant, teach rigid foam panels that are joined together by connector channels to form concrete-impervious, parallel spaced-apart walls.
The spaced-apart walls define a cavity between them for receiving steel reinforcing rods and poured concrete. The result is a reinforced concrete wall with foam insulation on both faces. The channels of one wall are spaced apart from the channels of the second wall by horizontal tie elements affixed at each end to one of the channels in each wall. It may be more useful and economic to provide different means of holding the channels apart.